What Happens
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: Buffy is an excellent actress" Spike said cockily, "She does an excellent job of fooling her friends with that American accent." (one shot)
1. What Happens 1

Author: Nightshade (aka Slayer Chica)

Title: What Happens…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are the property of Joss Whedon, UPN, and Fox Twentieth Century.

Pair: B/S

Summary: If I tell you that ruins the story….

"What happens on Saturday?" Buffy asked the man standing in front of her.

"I kill you." The men called Spike said with a smirk right before he turned heel and disappeared back into the shadows.

Buffy stared into the darkness as if she was trying to home in on where he was. Then she turned back to her friends with concern on her face. 

"What do you think that was about?" Xander asked.

Willow rolled her eyes, "What do you think it was about poop head? New bad guy in town, right Buffy?"

Buffy put on a mock of a smile, "Oh yes another guest to our party. Lucky we have so many party favors." She said holding up a stake. Her friends smiled weakly at the comment. "Is it just me or is there other negative things going on other then a new vamp trying to kill me?""

Looking at her friends, Buffy wondered for a moment whether or not they could see right through her lies. She didn't want them to know the truth. She was already scared as it is about protecting her family, if they could see that….

Xander was finally the one to speak, "Look Buff, we are just worried about you. This new baddie is coming right after the last attack. We just don't want to see you push yourself to far." 

Willow nodded in agreement. With that said Buffy relaxed, although it went unnoticed by her friends

"Xander, Wills don't worry. Whoever this dude is we'll deal with him. No worries, I won't go psycho again. Scouts honor."

"Well, if you swear…" Willow trailed off.

"I swear!" Buffy said a little to fast, but Willow and Xander didn't notice. They were already to busy talking about where they thought they would find Giles and tell them about the new Big Bad. 

'All they know is his name, that's all Buffy. Now just settle down.' She thought trying to convince herself everything would be just fine. 

"Well guys, I guess we should be getting to Giles now, right?" Willow asked Buffy and Xander, and with a nod from each of them, they all started to leave.

But Buffy lagged behind the others and they got further and further away from her with each step they took. As soon as Willow and Xander were a good distance away from her, Buffy stopped walking completely.

Then she turned around and whispered into the wind, "My house, later tonight. Bring Sil if you can." 

Spike stepped out of the shadows with a smile at the girl. 

'Right then, that was easier then I thought it would be..' He thought 'Now I just have to go get Dru. Shouldn't be to hard now. Gave us invite she did.'

Just before he disappeared back into the shadows, Spike turned around and smirked and turned to one of his loyal minions who had followed him.

"Pay up Dalton, I win the bet. She is an excellent actress." Spike said cockily. "She does an excellent job of fooling her friends with that accent."

Tbc… If you want

(Sorry this chapter was so short, it's just an intro..)


	2. What Happens 2

"So Giles it's like this, I was fighting this vampire who was attacking this girl. Then right after I dusted the little creep, this vamp walks out of the shadows clapping, saying 'well-done luv. I can't wait for Saturday.'"

Giles took off his glasses and polished them. "D-did he say anything else? Anything that would explain why he couldn't wait for Saturday?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and was going to answer her watcher, when Xander interrupted her.

"He said he was going to kill her Giles. Isn't that what they always say?" Xander said casually, "Buffy told him to take a number and get in line to get his butt whipped." Willow nodded.

Buffy just stared at Xander for a moment, "I said no such thing Xander and you know it."

Then she turned to Giles and asked, "So what do you know about this Spike guy? Is as big and bad as he acts?"

"I-I am not sure Buffy but I'll check on it. I've never heard of him, but it is possible that he went under a different name before." Giles seemed worried. "Until then I think you should be cautious."

"Okay I'll be careful." Buffy said offhandedly. "I'd better get home, mom will be worried if I'm not home by one."

She was headed for the door when Angel appeared in front of her. He had a grim look on his face, the look made Buffy nervous.

"Angel, I haven't seen you in a while." She was trying hard to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Angel walked toward her, "Buffy are you okay?" He asked gently, "I heard you just had a run in with Spike."

Buffy just shook off her nervousness, 'He doesn't know, everything is fine. He thinks I'm just nervous from meeting up with Spike.'

"Yeah I'm fine, he didn't seem to be that tough. He didn't even try to fight with me." Buffy said softly to Angel, trying to reassure him that she was alright. "Spike doesn't seem to be anything to worry about. Giles never heard of him even."

"Well you all should be worried, because when Spike starts something he doesn't stop 'til everything in his path is dead." Angel said in dead seriousness, "I've seen him do it countless of times. I know him."

Buffy just looked passive when Angel looked at her. 'She probably trying to be brave for the others. Buffy is a wonderful girl, but I'm surprised she isn't reacting more.'

Buffy turned around to see how everyone else would react to Angel's comment, when she saw him staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

Willow was cringing in fear and Xander looked like he maybe sick. Giles looked apprehensive, but he had a glimmer of curiosity in his. He looked down at his books for a moment to consult them. 

"Angel I was wondering if you knew any other name that this Spike fellow went as?" Giles asked without lifting his head until the end. When Buffy turned around she saw that Angel was gone

"Damn it, I hate it when he does that" Giles said underneath his breath. "Buffy be careful going home."

Buffy turned towards him again, "I'll be careful, don't worry." Then she continued her walk to the door.

She paused a moment, in the doorway. "Hey Willow, Xander. Why don't I walk you guys home? You know safety in numbers."

Xander nodded and Willow exclaimed, "Thanks Buffy, that sounds great. I wouldn't want to meet up with that Spike guy again on the way home." She shuddered.

Xander and her got up and walked towards the door. "Yeah plus this way we'll be able to watch your back too and I can do the manly protector thing."

'Like I need it.' Buffy that cynically to herself. 

"Yeah well, we're off." Buffy said with a smile.

As she pushed through the double doors she called back behind her, "Giles I'll come around tomorrow after school to see what you found out about this guy."

'Although I bet I know more about him then any of your books do.'

With that thought she was gone.

When she entered her house, she went directly to her room.

"So William, dear, how have you been?" She said crossing her arms in front of her and smirking at the vampire who was now glaring at her.

Tcb?

a.n.~ What is Buffy? Who is she really? How is she acquainted with Spike? To find out tune in next time… 


	3. What Happens 3

Spike glared at Buffy, "I told you not to call me that!"

Buffy just smirked some more, "I know you did pet, but that just makes it all the more fun. _William_."

Spike stared at her for a moment, the smiled evilly. "Well I'm glad to see you have developed such a sense of humor since last summer, _Elizabeth._" Buffy groan loudly at the sound of her real name, "But to be tortured by you is not my intention."

Buffy rolled her eyes at his comment, "Cute, so why are you here? I didn't get a memo telling me that my oldest and dearest friend William the Bloody was going to be in town."

Spike's humor disappeared, "I here to find a way to get Drusilla better." He said it so quietly that if Buffy didn't have her slayer hearing then she wouldn't be able to hear his answer.

Buffy instantly became concerned, "Has it gotten worse? I mean, I thought… I thought she was getting better last time I saw her." Her tone was one of worry, Sil had been one of the few steady adult, well, _older_ person in her life. She was the one who had first taught her about magic world that she lived in.

"By the way, where is Drusilla?" Buffy said looking outside to see if she was dancing in the moonlight. She saw no one.

"She's at the factory still, She couldn't get up. Not that she didn't try, so as to come and see you. The disease really has been draining her lately. Plus Dru said the Annoying One would get suspicious if we both left to go some where." Spike said with an eye roll. "Said 'he doesn't trust us, luv.'"

Spike sat down on the bed and put his head in his lap. "As for the disease, yeah it's gotten worse, a whole lot worse luv. I don't know what to do. I figured Hellmouth would have something to cure her." 

Buffy crossed over to him and sat down beside him, putting her small arm around his shoulders. "She'll get better Spike, I know she will. I mean we're all back together now. You and I will figure out something."

Spike smiled at her efforts to comfort him, "You're a good friend, slayer, to me and Dru. I'm glad we found you when you were little in London, 'stead of one of the other vamps." 

Buffy smiled at the memory, "You know in some cultures, they call what you two did kidnapping." 

Spike shook his head, "No it wasn't, they had already done that when they stole you from your parents before. What we did was payback." Both of them knew who "they" was, Spike had done a lot to prevent them from finding her. They had wanted her dead; they had said something about her having criminal genes or something like that that would be hazardous to what they wanted to accomplish.

"Now I know you're lying, you didn't know I was a slayer-in-waiting. You just got lucky."

Spike lifted his eyebrow and gave her a smile; "Yes we did, didn't we. Dru got another friend and I found someone else to love and protect."

Buffy just grinned, pulling away from him, and then giving him a look that said 'liar' "Dru just wanted a meal at first, then she just fell absolutely in love with me. And you wanted a sparring partner."

"You can't blame a guy, can you?" Spike asked her while giving her a friendly punch in the shoulder. "But you weren't up for much sparring until you got older."

"Nope I wasn't, that seemed to disappoint you at first." Buffy said with a knowing smile. "But I think you enjoyed beating up any of your minions who tried to eat me."

It was Spike's turn to grin at the memory "That I did, that I did. You gotta admit you love doing the same thing now that you're old enough to appreciate it, being the slayer an' all. Plus I couldn't let the minions eat what's mine."

"I am sure that they were very surprised to find you defend a slayer, instead of killing her." 

"I bet they were too, but you know how it goes. So tell me about Hellmouth?"

Buffy nodded and then she brightened slightly, "Well people are very stupid here, they don't see what is really going on around them. It's so easy to fool them with phony transcripts and fake accents. The principal seems to know all about it, but I'm not sure that he really does. By the way could you kill him for me? Please Spike?"

Spike raise an eyebrow to this, "Why pet do you want me to kill him?"

Buffy was going to answer, when a voice from the doorway answers instead, "The mean principal punished our pet. No cookies for the slayer."

"Drusilla!" Buffy exclaimed, "You shouldn't be up, not with you being sick an' all." She got up and went over to Drusilla. She then guided her back to the bed.

"Buffy's right Dru, you're sick. You need to rest." Spike worriedly said as he got up so Drusilla could sit.

Drusilla just stared at the wall for a moment, then she turned to face Buffy. "I had to see you dearie. The stars have been talking to me, telling wonderful stories about Hellmouth."

Buffy and Spike just waited knowing Drusilla would continue soon, "They tell me of a betrayal of one of our own. They tell me _He's_ here."

Spike looked confused for a moment, but Buffy nodded, "Yes Sil, Angel is here. But he has a soul now."

"Angelus with a soul, now that's a laugh" Spike said with a laugh, "So when did he get one of those?"

Buffy shrugged, "He told me that he got it from some gypsies, cuz he killed one of theirs."

Spike looked curious, "Did he say when it happened?"

Drusilla seemed to have a moment of clarity, "Before he left us in Romania. Darla never did tell us why she wanted us to kill the whole gypsy camp. So much blood." She leaned her head down to her lap in grief. She always seemed to get this way when her mind cleared.

Spike was going to say something to comfort her, when, from the open doorway, a woman screamed at the top of her lungs, "Buffy what in the hell is going on here? Who are these people?"

Tcb

A.N. Here's some of the answers, I'll try to have another chapter tomorrow. If I don't, then the epic will continue on Wednesday…. Who are they? Why did they have Buffy? Tune in next time…


	4. What Happens 4

"I can't believe she still thinks that she is your mother." Spike said with a look of disbelief on his face the night after his encounter with the slayer's "Mother"

Buffy just looked at him for a moment and smiled, "Drusilla did the spell on Joyce well. The one on Hank didn't hold up so well though."

She paused for a moment, "Though it might have something to do with Joyce wanting her child back so much that she would believe anything that was told to her, like the idea that I was her child. I remember you saying that she would do anything to have her child back and that's why she believed the spell so easily."

Spike smirked, "At least she loves you. You can't say we didn't pick good parents, well one parent at least, for you even though I thought home schooling would have been better. I could have taught you a lot better then the pricks who teach school now a days."

Buffy just shook her head, "Sure Blondie, what ever you say. Lord knows you can teach better then all those nancy boys and bints could." Her voice was caustic as she used his words that he had once used to describe some of her teachers. 

Spike fell silent and they walked towards Buffy's school. When they were passing it, Spike noticed the sign announcing the parent teacher meetings, refreshments provided by Buffy Summers.

"So why are you providing the refreshments for the meeting love? I thought you hated this school?"

Buffy turned to look at her friend, then shrugged. "Either I provide the refreshments or I get kicked out. I'm not doing so hot on the grades. You know with slaying and other stuff."

Spike nodded and they continued walking. Buffy looked at Spike, he looked exhausted. Drusilla's sickness was really killing him. Buffy was worried that it was going to wind up hurting him too.

"Hey Spike, if you want I could poke around in Giles' books to see if I can find a cure for Dru." Spike looked at her surprised. Buffy took it as a good sign and continued, "I can't promise you nothing pet, you have to understand that. But I'll try."

Spike brightened, "Thanks pet, I really appreciate it, so does Dru. That will be one less problem for me to deal with."

Buffy cocked her head, "What other problems do you have to deal with?" The curiosity was evident in her voice. 

Spike raised his eyebrow, "Like you don't know who?" Disbelief was evident in his voice. How could she not know?

Buffy looked at him for a moment, "Of course I don't know who…" She paused for a moment "Wait are you talking about the Anointed kid? The one the Master was so big about?"

"Yeah, the Annoying One, he is driving me nuts with all his chanting and rituals." Spike said with annoyance.

Buffy smirked, "I'm sure he is, I've heard he takes after his sire. The Master wasn't known for have wild parties, impatience and having _fun_."

She paused dramatically, "Of course you on the other hand, aren't known for your rituals, patience, and your seriousness. I can see were there would be a clash between the… little boy vampire, who is very very powerful and the Big Bad Victorian vampire, er gentleman." She said with an evil smile.

Spike glared at her, she always brought up his past when teasing him about certain things. "Not funny Elizabeth. I'm sure you would love remembering being a slave to them. Working for hours on hours doing their hard labor."

Buffy just stared at him; "I hated it." She said in a small childlike voice. "They made me work, do horrible horrible things." She sank to the ground, head between her knees. 

Spike stared at her a moment, this was not the reaction he had expected at all. Buffy looked up at him, "At least your past they didn't take what they took from me." She looked down for a moment, then whispered softly, "Then again maybe they did. They hurt you worse didn't they? They were suppose to be your friends. She hurt you." 

Spike looked at her for a moment, "You never really did recover, did you kitten. You've held all this inside." Buffy just sniffed and cried on the ground. That was enough of an answer of an answer for him. 

Spike knelt down next to her and held her close to him. "It's okay now love, they can't get you now. They don't know who you are now or where you are now. I'll never let them get you."

Spike rocked her back and forth, "I'm sorry I reminded you of that time, I thought you would know I was just teasing. I'm sorry baby." He kissed her forehead. "I'll take care of you. We won't leave you this time. I won't leave."

Buffy pulled away from him, and looked at him for the longest time. She looked into her friend's eyes, searching to find the truth. "I know how to get rid of your other problem. I know how to get rid of the annoying one without anyone suspecting anything, 'til the end." Buffy said softly before leaning back into his chest. 

Forgiveness.

Tbc…

Stay tuned for next time!


	5. What Happens 5

"It's a gang on PCP!" Snyder said with trepidation as the group of teachers and parents gathered around him.

Buffy just snorted. 'I wonder if the little Nazi actually knows what they really are.' She thought to herself. As Snyder looked around in panic, Buffy grinned in anticipation. 'Oh yeah he knows. This is going to be fun.'

Snyder continued his little preaching of how they all had to get out of the building now. Buffy just stared at him. 'Is he really that stupid?' He and another teacher began to pull the metal filters off of the windows creating an exit.

Buffy stepped forward, speaking to all the teachers and parents. "We can't go, They'll kill you if you go out there."

Snyder glared at her, "And how do you know that Miss Summers?"

Buffy fought off the urge to snap the little man's neck; "I know cuz I've fought them before." She turned to the gathered group. "You go out there and you won't stand a chance."

"Then what should we do?" Joyce asked her daughter. She was obviously shaken by the whole thing. 

Buffy looked around the room, then she started to push the desk towards one of the doors to the classroom. "First we set up blockades on each of the doors. "

After that was completed, all the doors and windows were blocked from the attack. Then Buffy grabbed a chair and hopped on it. As she then popped the top of the ceiling off, Joyce grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going Buffy." She asked, the fear was obvious in her voice. And for once in a long while Buffy wondered if her real mother had cared that much for her. She knew Dru and Spike did, but it had always puzzled her as to whether or not her real family had even cared that she had been kidnapped. 

'Maybe they gave me to those sods.' She paused, 'No they didn't, I remember the fight between my parents and them.'

"Mom, I'm going to stop them." Buffy said as she lifted herself off of the chair and into the ceiling. 

Joyce just watched the teenager for a moment as she disappeared into the darkness of the crawl space above. "Good luck and be careful." Joyce whispered softly.

The quiet words almost soothed Buffy into warning Joyce about what would really happen if she went out there. Almost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike prowled around the building, searching for the slayer and her friends. He heard thunking noises as the slayer crawled in the ceiling towards the library. 

"Someone's in the ceiling..." He said in a sing song voice cocking his left ear to the ceiling for show. He smiled inwardly as he heard Buffy go over the top of him. He had to give her credit for creativity. And the fun was only beginning...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Giles, we need to after Buffy! She could be hurt." Jenny exclaimed worriedly. Xander nodded his head in agreement.

Giles looked around, "Xander there's a back entrance to the library through the stacks. Go get Angel we need his help."

Xander just stared at Giles, he didn't want to go get Angel, he wasn't involved in this. "But.."

Giles just gave him a stern look, "Go get Angel. Buffy needs some help."

Xander turned and raced to the door, he would do anything to protect Buffy. Although he hated the thought, Buffy did need Angel's help. He was the only one strong enough to protect her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we have to use weapons?" Buffy asked Spike while she held an ax in front of her.

Spike just smirked, running a hand along his chest he said. "They make me feel all manly." He then dropped the pipe he had been holding, on seeing this Buffy throw her ax to the side.

Spike just smiled at her with that predator look in his eyes. "Now slayer as a favor to you, I'll make it quick. Won't hurt a bit." 

Buffy looked dead serious as she said calmly with a little spite in her voice. "No Spike it's gonna hurt a lot." She began to assault him with punches and kicks. He returned her every blow. It was like a well-choreographed dance, each one of them moving in almost perfect synch.

Finally a fight with fighting. The perfect challenge, both of them were perfectly matched in every way. The wanker Angel never did understand potential when he saw it. Then again never did her friends. Buffy was the strongest Slayer, yet they all believed she couldn't handle herself. Little did they know…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We gotta get out of here." Joyce said as the others and her raced through the halls. She stopped when she heard sounds of fighting. 

'Oh my God Buffy!' She though frantically to herself. 'My baby, I better make sure she got out okay.' 

Joyce went to turn down the hall to get to the main lobby, but a sudden blow to the head caused her to fall unconscienceness. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN~ Sorry this took so long to write, I've had to contend with other things. But stay tuned for next time!!!!


	6. What Happens 6

"Where do you think she is now?" Buffy asked staring down at what lay in front of her, tears were streaming down her eyes as Spike and Dru looked on.

"I don't know pet, I don't know where people go when it happens." Spike said softly. He was really worried about Buffy she had been very upset since it happened. "I know it doesn't amount to much, but it stops today, the little squirt is going down."

Buffy stared down and nodded, "I want to be there, when it happens. I want to see that little pissant burn."

Dru moved towards the young girl, "shush luv, shush. It'll be all right, she'll wake up some day. You'll wait and see."

"But she won't recognize me this time, she won't know who I am Sil." Buffy whispered softly to her friend. "I won't be her daughter in her mind anymore."

Drusilla sighed and turned to Spike, they looked at each other for a moment. Then Spike turned towards Buffy, shaking his head.

"Buffy, I know that I can't do anything to make things the way they were the before, but I know that we can stop the creature that did this."

Buffy looked up at him, "You saw it?"

Spike shook his head, "No luv, I sorry I didn't, but Dalton did. Got a good description of him going too. Recognized him as a black man quoting scriptures about the rising of the…"

"Anointed One, darn I thought I nailed that guy." Buffy said lightly, but her eyes betrayed her thoughts, "So what do you say Spike, want to help me fry the little nuisance?" 

Spike looked at her in mock shock, "What do you think I was going to let you have all of the fun?"

Buffy laughed at the hysterical look on her best friend's face, "Nope, I figured that I would let you have a go… after Dru!"

Drusilla was clapping her hands by now in joy, "The bad little boy is going to away! No more daisies will he steal from me."

Buffy turned back to Joyce Summers, "I guess we'll have to send her back home to her parents."

Spike put his arm around her, "I know you don't want to hear it, it's for the best luv. They'll be able to help her through the time that's going to come after this, without the hysterical drama of her screaming that her baby daughter is dead. … but me an' Dru leave you to say your good-byes. I know it's hard to leave people behind."

Although the words seemed unfeeling, Buffy knew what Spike had said was true. 

'If she stayed she would ruin everything we worked for, plus she would never now believe that I was daughter, she would go into a hysterical fit and wind up in an insane asylum. And I know that is somewhere I rather her not to be.'

Before he and Drusilla left, Spike leaned over Joyce's bed, "Thanks so much Joyce for taking care of my mate. You did a really good job of raising her proper. I thought you should know that. Maybe we'll come visit you one day when you can remember things straight, like we did before Eily died." Buffy could almost swear that Spike's voice cracked when he said those words. 

'He's a big softy after all, just under a costume of the big bad. Got to love him.' Buffy that sincerely to herself. 'I have got to spend more time with people of my own country with out looking suspicious. I'm being to really talk like an American.'

Dru looked down on the woman, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry you had to be hurt, we never wanted you to get hurt pet. Me Spike and me care for the girl so much that we hurt when she hurts. She'll miss you, so will we. Grey skies don't last long, the little birdie will see the sun again."

As they turned to leave, Spike turned around and looked at Buffy seriously. "Buffy no matter what you think luv, when Joyce wakes up she will recognize you. She'll know how you are, it just she'll need to come to grasp that she lost a child once. Joyce will need help, professional help to get her through this, but she will remember the daughter she has loved for seven years." 

And then they were gone, not to long after the hospital service came from Los Angeles to get Joyce. Buffy was glad she had already said her good-byes, for they didn't even pay any attention to the figure at the end of the bed, for she wasn't any of Joyce's family. Not anymore at least. The spell had ended, and Buffy's heart hurt. For some reason she couldn't believe Spike's words of consolation. They were just to hard for her to grasp, for Joyce would forget everything that happened during the spell, well wouldn't she?"

When she saw Angel coming towards the room where she had been sitting, Buffy ducked into the night's shadows concealing herself in their warm embrace. She wasn't in the mood for him to ask her where she was going to leave or what she was going to do now. Buffy wasn't ready to face that quite yet. He never heard her heart beat or her lungs inhale in the moment in entered and stayed in the room, for neither organ did anything like that. Not when she didn't want them to.

When he disappeared back into the night, Buffy made her move. She had made her decision, and daylight was approaching, announcing it was time to give a wake up call to the vampire community. She was back in the fold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Things are going to be run differently now." Spike said as he hoisted up the crate containing the Anointed One. "We're going to have a little less ritual, and some fun."

Then he whisper softly to the boy vampire, "This is for Buffy, for all the pain you caused my dear girl." Then he left the little vampire dangle for a moment. 

Then he said loudly as he stepped back to appraise his own work, "We're in charge now." Spike moved back to his family and watched as the child vampire slowly burned.

Buffy and Drusilla smiled gleefully as the Anointed One cast his downward only to see his worst nemeses in the group with the people who betrayed him. Then Buffy walked up and pulled the little smoking wanker completely into the sunlight.

The Anointed One cast his final glare on the girl who was destroying him. "I know what you are dehy…"

Buffy, Spike and Drusilla turned to face the crowed, "Any objections?" Buffy asked.

"W..why are you here?" A young vampire girl asked, "S…slayer ain't suppose to rule with vampires, let alone live with 'em."

Buffy turned towards Spike and Dru. They shared a look, Buffy smiled evilly. "Because I can."

TCB


	7. What Happens 7

Disclaimer is in previous chapters.  
  
"Just how naïve are these friends of yours?" Came a male voice from the darkness of the Bronze.  
  
"Very naïve." The female voice said.  
  
"That is so obvious. Though the red head has potential." Spike said as he looked down at the girl dancing on the floor.  
  
"Yeah if you want to have a crazy psycho vampire running around." Buffy's voice  
  
"Many would describe Dru as being like that."  
  
"Fine crazy psycho power hungry sadistic. Is that enough of a difference?"  
  
"Yeah luv." Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"So why again are we setting up this witch with Willow?" Buffy said laughing.  
  
"Dru saw them being together in the future, we're just speeding things up."  
  
"You just want Willow to be distracted so as you can say the spell over Sil." Buffy said teasing her friend.  
  
"Well, yeah." Spike said really not listening to his girl, more watching the witch coming over to talk to Willow. "She keep her distracted from you."  
  
"Okay." Buffy pause for a long second. "What are we going to do about Xander, Giles, Cordy, and the new slayer?"  
  
"Get Xander and Cordelia together, ship them off to Cancun."  
  
"Really see that happening in the middle of the school year."  
  
"Yeah well deal with it Barbie."  
  
"Okay so we get Xander and Cordelia together, and make them forget about everything slayer related."  
  
"Basically. Then we have Drusilla mindwash the new slayer. That way she won't go after Angel."  
  
"She won't anyway, she thinks he is a monster."  
  
"He is. He hurt Dru."  
  
"Yeah I know, but he deserves something fouler then hell and a soul to punish him for his deeds."  
  
"Agreed with you there Buffy."  
  
"So we do this spell make her forget that she is a slayer."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Good." She paused as she turned to her friend. "Now we just have to get them all in one place on the day of the new moon."  
  
Spike looked at her surprised, "Why?"  
  
Buffy looked at him in disbelief, "Because that is when the spell has to be said to work, silly."  
  
A smile slowly spread across Spike's face, "You have the spell."  
  
Buffy smiled, "I have the spell."  
  
Spike smirked, "Good-bye Sunnyhell, hello Hellmouth. We are going to party." He grabbed Buffy spinning her around the loft, annoying many of the other patrons.  
  
"Go downstairs if you want to dance."  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other and laughed, "No way human, no way." Buffy said with a laugh. "I suggest you leave us alone wanker, we have business to attend to."  
  
The man took a look at the slayer and started edging back, there was something off about her. He could feel it on the bones.  
  
Spike watched the man back away from her. "You're bad luv, you're bad."  
  
Buffy laughed, "If you're going to blame someone, blame yourself."  
  
"Never said I was going to blame the person, thank him maybe. I taught you well."  
  
"Especially since I have a way to get rid of two problems with one plan." Buffy said offhandedly.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow, "And what would those be?"  
  
"Cure Dru and. kill Angel."  
  
Spike grinned at Buffy, "Good girl."  
  
"No bad girl."  
  
Spike laughed, pulling Buffy towards him. "Come on luv, let's blow this joint and go tell Dru the good news."  
  
"Sounds like fun pet. Sounds good. And they said a dimidium cognatus would never amount to very much."  
  
Buffy looked around nervously, she still wasn't used to having people talk about her past. Then she turned and punched Spike. "That isn't funny Spike, if I wanted to I could be worse then you."  
  
"You never would luv, you never would be. We're equals."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Whatever Spike, whatever. Let's go punk."  
  
As they turned to walk away, a figure stepped out of the shadows and watched them leave the building. The figure looked down at Willow and then at the door again.  
  
"They're going to kill Angel? Buffy's a dimidium cognatus?" The figure asked out loud. It paused for a moment, then asked confused, "What is dimidium cognatus?"  
  
Then Xander fled to go warn Giles of the rouge slayer.  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N: I sorry this took so long to write, but I have lost all interest in the show. I will at least try to keep this fic going . I don't know about Harsh Light of Day. I am trying, but I just can't write it. Sorry, but please any of you that read that one don't flame me. I am trying. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Nightshade. 


	8. What Happens 8

Disclaimer in previous chapters!!!  
  
A/N: Ciara you wanted to know some more about the past of Buffy. Your wish is my command. Thanks to all of you who review.   
  
by the way Ellania is Buffy. It is her original name. That said I hope you enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy fell asleep that night at Spike and Drusilla's new home in Sunnyhell. A lovely victorian house, that Sila said looked similar to some of the house rich people had when she was growing up. Spike said those houses where mostly outside of London, but it was hard to tell which one of them was telling the truth. She couldn't remember anything about the buildings of London, but oh the memories of what happened in her home town. And as she slept she dreamt of those times...  
  
1984  
  
"Jeanette, we have to send Ellania to America to live with her aunt, we have no other choice. The hunters know that she exists." Edmound told his wife.  
  
Jeanette sighed, she didn't want to part with her beloved daughter, "Edmound isn't there any other way?"  
  
Edmound shook his head, "No my love, there isn't. The hunter thrive on finding half breds like Ellania, I remember last time they found a half bred child , I think it was a hundred or so years ago, they trained her to kill the disobedient slayers."  
  
"Why would they kill the council's slayers?" Jeanette asked softly in a scared voice. Part of her didn't want to hear this explaination.  
  
"Because they disobeyed the council."  
  
Jeanette looked at her husband in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me, the hunters can't be part of..."  
  
"They are." Was the only thing Edmound would say.  
  
Then there was a sudden rapping at the door, the husband and wife turned towards one another. "That can't be?" Jeanette whispered softly. Suddenly as the rapping started it stopped.  
  
Both let out the breath they hadn't known they had been holding. "Thank you Go..." There was a repeated crashing sound and the sound of wood splintering.  
  
"Oh my God no." Was the last words Edmound would say before the arrow hit his chest, and then his body lay lifeless on the floor. Jeanette ran from the room where her husband lay towards her child, she would not let them have her child.. The last thing she saw before the knife slit her throat was the sight of her child being ripped from her crib and taken away by the men in the silver suits...  
  
1986  
  
"Kill half bred, kill her now." The hunter behind the child whispered to the girl, "She is of no use to us now, for she will not obey."  
  
"No I won't" Ellania cried out throwing down the weapon. "I can't kill another human being. I will not!"  
  
The hunter slapped the young girl across her face, "You will do what I say half bred, for I am your superior."  
  
"No!" The girl cried out loudly. "I will not."  
  
"You will or you will never see your mother again."  
  
Ellania whimpered for a moment before raising the gun, aiming and firing. With one shot Lady Rumian was dead and the Hunters had gotten their way once again with Ellania. They had a new slayer who was completely in their control.  
  
A few days later....  
  
"I don't know how you manage to get that strong willed half bred to obey you." One of the hunters said to Fang.  
  
Ellania managed to crept to the door dividing the hunters from her, catching the question that had been asked.   
  
"Easily." Fang said, "I tell her she will not be able to see her mother unless she does what I say."  
  
The other hunters laughed, puzzling Ellania. 'Why is it that they are laughing at this, surely they made the same promises to the other children.'  
  
"You are weak Fang. Only you would tell a ophaned half bred that she would be able to see her mother."   
  
"Then again, maybe his plann' to send her to mommy with a knife through her heart."  
  
Buffy listened closely as she listened to the men talking. Could it be true? That her parents were dead? If they were, there was nothing keeping her here any more. Tears began falling down the child's face as she quickly moved around the small room gathering up the little bit of possessions that she had. Nothing more then a black shirt and pants. The hunters kept all the weapons. She did want those anyways, she didn't want the memories of all those people she had killed for them. To get a mother back who was already dead....  
  
"Hello little girl..." Spike said softly to the child crying on the streets of London. Easy pickin's for vampire, like a gift to him. Dru had been wanting to have little girl for a long time.   
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" Spike said in his sweetest voice that he could. "You should be home with your mum."  
  
"Haven't got a mum, sir. She died awhile ago, along with my dad." Buffy said softly, looking up at the stranger.  
  
'This is great!' Spike though to himself. 'There will be no one to go looking for the little chit.'  
  
"Why don't I take you somewhere were you can get a hot meal."  
  
Buffy looked at him for a moment, searching his face. Then upon deciding he wasn't like the hunters, she got up to follow him.  
  
"Okay lets go." ....  
  
"Dru, I brought you something special love."  
  
"What did you bring me pet." Dru asked with a childish excitement that came with her insanity.  
  
Spike left the room for a moment, then came back with Ellania. "You said you wanted a little girl." Guiding the child towards Dru, who was lying on the bed.  
  
The girl looked into the vampire's now golden eyes and knew she was going to die. She knew how to kill one, but it wasn't worth the effort, she had lost all of what she had wanted. She had no family now to take care of her. She bent her head willingly, offering her blood to the insane vampiress.  
  
At this Dru paused, looking at the girl, clarity came to her as did a vision. "A half-bred who will be the greatest slayer ever."   
  
Spike stood in shock, half-breds were rare finds. Part of the original race (fays) of the planet and human. Some of the strongest slayers had been half-breds before the race became assasins. Spike then watched as Dru's eyes shifted back to blue. The child reminded her of her little sister Elizabeth, Dru thought to herself.   
  
"Poor dearie lost her family to them. Lost so much. Mummy understands." then Dru did something very uncharacteristic of her, she grabbed the child and gave her a hug.  
  
As Spike looked on, mouth hanging open, Dru coddled the child mummering sweet nothings into the child's ear. "It will be alright luv, it'll be alright. Just relax luv."  
  
The girl did relax, so much that she fell asleep. Drusilla placed her on the bed and got up, walking over to Spike. "Come on pet, I want to eat before my little Elizabeth wakes up."  
  
Spike watched as she walked out into the night, then turned back to the child. He watched her for a few moment and saw that she was shivering. On impulse he grabbed up a blanket, covering her up like he had his little Ellie a century before. As he turned to follow Dru, his eyes caught the tag on the girl's bag that she had been carrying.   
  
He picked up the bag, then looked down at the child. He smiled softly, "Looks like your a better find then I thought luv. Me and Dru are going to have a great deal of fun with you."  
  
At that Spike dropped the bag and went to join Dru. The tag on the bag read, 'Property of Quitin Travers, W.C.'  
As Buffy dreamt, Xander ran down the hallways to Sunnydales library. Reaching the double doors, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Giles, where are you we have a serious problem!"  
  
tbc  
  
A/N I'll be away on a retreat for the next few days, so I will try and work on the stories while I'm away. Can't promise anything, for I don't know if there will be anytime to relax. I hope you enjoyed the background so far. And to all of you who wanted to know, this is a friendship fic between Spike and Buffy. That's it, nothing else. Buffy and Spike are like sister and brother, possibly in ways daughter and father. (They have a complicated relationship, what can I say?) Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
sincerely A. Nightshade. 


	9. What Happens 9 final chapter

All flames will be used to heat my freezing house... It is ridicous to have 30 below weather in may. But whatever... Please don't flame me. I used part of the original chapter I wrote for the end and part of a story I threw out (that will be a flash back to 1880) Just warning you. Oh and this chapter is extremely long, so have a snack and drinks ready....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles just stood in disbelief, "I don't believe that Buffy would do something like this. To betray all of us... It has to be a spell or something..."  
  
Xander nodded in agreement, "I agree. The Buffster would never do anything like this. This just isn't her."  
  
"Dru must have her in a trance." Angel said simply. "We have to rescue her from them, who knows what they'll make her do."  
  
Kendra was the one who stayed silent the whole time, she had had a feeling that Buffy wasn't exactly on the side of good. But she had this feeling...  
  
Willow was having a panic attack, "So what are we going to do? We can't leave her there. They'll make her kill."  
  
"We won't." Giles said with authority. "But we need a plan."  
  
"I can help with that. I know Drusilla and Spike the best. They're... They're my childer. I know how outsmart them." Angel replied.   
  
"I'm in too." Xander said.  
  
"Me three." Willow said softly.  
  
Cordy just looked serious. There was something wrong here, it felt like they didn't know something. She better go along just to make sure nothing bad would happen, to Buffy or Xander. "I'll go."  
  
That surprised everyone, but it was Kendra that saw the true purpose between Cordy's decision. "I'ma com'n too." Cordy looked up and she saw a sister in understanding.  
  
Giles smiled, "Good now that everyone is agreed, we should decide on a plan of attack..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't want to hurt them Sil." Buffy whispered through her tears. She had awoken crying, waking up Drusilla and Spike. They were now trying to comfort the sobbing girl.  
  
"I don't want to kill them."  
  
"We don't expect you to dearie. Mummie nevers wants her little girl to know about that." Sil said softly to Buffy. She had always thought of the young slayer as her daughter.  
  
"We know they're like your extended family luv. We would never do that to you." Spike spoke through the darkness. "Just like we would never have you kill Joyce."  
  
"So we don't..."  
  
"No luv."  
  
"Even Angel? I know he hurt Sil, but they're are other ways of punishing him."  
  
Spike and Dru raised their eyebrows, "Like what?" Spike asked cynically.  
  
"Making that soul permanent, instead of allowing it to leave if he ever experienced happiness."  
  
"You mean it isn't ..." Dru asked softly, there was a tone of worry in her voice.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "No, it isn't. But we could make it couldn't we Silli? Couldn't we?"   
  
Drusilla looked skeptical, then consulting the spirits, she nodded. "We could do that dearie, we could make the soul permanent."  
  
Spike nodded then, "Right then, here we go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"So what do we do with this one boss."  
  
"Leave him to me."  
  
The vampire nodded, he knew to obey the new mistress's commands, so many others had be dusted because they had pissed her off. Then he was gone.  
  
"Tsk tsk, I thought you would know not to get caught by vampires Xander."  
  
"H..how do you know my name?" Xander asked the dark haired woman.  
  
"Lets just say you've had dealings with a very close friend of mine. And now you've tried to betray her."  
  
"Buffy." Xander inhaled sharply, Buffy knew this psycho? Why would she join forces with her. That wasn't Buffy, there had to be something more to this.  
  
The vampire smiled, "Time to teach you a lesson boy, bad boys get punished for betrayal." She raised the whip...  
  
"What are you doing Sil?" Buffy said as she entered the room, then stopped suddenly upon seeing Xander. "Well hello Xander. Long time no see." Her accent was obviously British.  
  
"Buffy you have to fight whatever hold they have over you. We need you to…"  
  
"Hold over me. That's a laugh." Buffy said softly, "Drusilla would never hurt me. She's almost like a mother to me you wanker."  
  
"Buffy it is time to deal with our little problem." Drusilla said in that psycho voice of hers.  
  
"Kay, can I do the honors."  
  
"Sure.." Just then there was the busting of glass and fire everywhere. Giles came through the glass holding a crossbow.  
  
"You won't hurt Xander, Buffy I won't let you."  
  
"What are you going to do Giles, shoot me?" She made a motion in the air and two vampires appeared out of no where. "Too bad Giles. You weren't quick enough."  
  
She turned around, "Then again, neither was Angel, Jenny or Willow."  
  
The lights of the warehouse came on, showing all the others bound and chained. Angel was the one that looked the worse off, since he was unconscious.   
  
Giles looked panicked for a moment, then he became calm again. "Don't worry they don't have Kendra yet."  
  
"Kendra, oh you mean the black Jamaican slayer right. Sorry mate already took care of her. Actually I should probably say me and Buffy took care of her. Along with Cordelia, noisy chit, but I think I like her." A voice came out of the darkness, then he stepped out.  
  
"So you are Spike."  
  
"That's right mate. And I hear you've train my little girl here." Spike said striding down the stairs, "I should thank you, you did a good job. Especially taking over as her father, the one she had was sicking. Never could figure out what Joyce saw in him."  
  
"I figure out a way to alter whatever you did to Buffy." Giles threatened.  
  
Spike just laughed, "Didn't do anything to her mate. I just helped to raise her."  
  
Giles flinched back, "No…"  
  
"Yes my pet. We taught our little girl everything she knows." Dru said with a grin.  
  
"So you're going to kill us."  
  
"Nah." Buffy answered nonchalantly.   
  
Giles looked up with hope, "Buffy…"  
  
"You're going to help us cure Sil." Buffy said softly.  
  
Giles looked appalled at the suggestion. "And why would we do that? They are controlling you Buffy, they will destroy you like that did their families."  
  
Spike looked different from the cockey man that he made himself out to be. "Drusilla and I never killed our families. That was Angelus and Darla."  
  
London 1880  
  
"You know daddy I never realized how ironic life is?" Eight-year-old Eleanor whispered softly while tracing the letters of her father's tombstone, a sad smile on her face was the only sign of her grief.   
  
"How when you think something will last forever, only to turn out to be completely the opposite. One moment you were living the next you weren't." The girl got up and started to pace.   
  
Anger contorted her young and innocent looking face, but inside she felt confused, like there was a part missing from her spirit. She had lost most of her innocence in one stupid day. Innocence to death, innocence to murder, innocence to jail, innocence to rap.. Not going there. Thinking about that would only lead to more tears, right now she needed to be strong.  
  
The only thing she felt she had left was her innocence of blood. She was going to have to be strong and careful if she even wanted to keep that. "Now I have to go get a job. Oh kill joy." On realizing what she had just said, she couldn't but giggle.   
  
"That will be funny to see. I bet everyone will turn me away." But then she became deadly serious as her pacing ceased, "I'll make you proud though Papa. I'll figure something out. If I put my mind to it, I know I will come up with something, to help Rosemary out."   
  
" No I can't, I can't do this alone Daddy. How will I do this? I'm sure Rosemary and me can figure out something, but how can I go on living without you?" Her eyes were brimming with tears. "You are the only family to me Papa. Rosemary… Rosemary is a good person but she doesn't understand me."  
  
Her face contorted again with anger, "Why did you have to go to that bloody party!! Why?! I told you something bad was going to happen and you didn't believe me! I HATE YOU!" The anger drained out of the eight year old. "Daddy why did you leave me." Her should heave in silent sobs of pain and sadness.  
  
Just then Elli heard a strange noise. It sounded like wood being cracked and broken apart. She knew where the noise was coming from, as she stared down on the ground. The thought scared her.   
  
Then she heard something that scared her even more. People, no, not people, the air wasn't right. Vampires, vampires were coming this way.   
  
'Oh bloody hell! This just isn't my day is it? Oh-Kay where can I 'id? Err, the mausoleum,… No that is a crypt silly." She scolded herself. Then hearing the vampires get closer, she started to panic.   
  
'Who cares what is bloody well is, just get moving if you actually want to live to see nine.' Elli quickly ran over to the crypt and ducked inside it.   
  
She left the door open just enough so she could see what was happening outside. The little girl watched as the vampires approached William's grave, just like she knew they would. There was a tall dark man, he looked familiar to Elli. Angelus. The name popped into her head out of thin air. What a mockery this vampire had created, using the name Angel and then killing like Satan himself.  
  
He was the one she had run into last night when she had been trying to catch up with William. He had tried to grab her arm, but she had slipped around him in her effort to catch up with her father. There was a blond woman with her.  
  
'How do you know all this?' Elli asked herself, but she knew there was no answer to her question. She just knew, she had always just known. It is not like anyone ever really believed her, not even her father. Elli continued to watch the vampires, when something dawned on her. She was the only one in the area with a pulse, which had just sped up, and these vampires could hear it pounding away. And they were now coming this way.  
  
'Oh shi… god 'elp me, I'm going to die.' She tried to calm her heart and prayed to whatever deity to spare her life, it must have worked because the vampires were turning away from here and heading back to her father's grave. She listened calmly now to Angelus' reasoning of the disappearing heartbeat now that she was safe.   
  
"Must be someone buried alive finally dying off." Angelus said in his Irish brogue, which the combination of the words and the accent made Elli shudder.   
  
'Monster.' She thought to herself, 'That is all Angelus is…' Elli allowed her thoughts to drift off as she turned her attention to the youngest of the group, a young brunette woman.   
  
She was obviously insane. As she listened the girl babble something about the stars telling of blood and destruction. The woman scared her, but there was something about her. Elli's train of thought was quickly broken by the sound of dirt moving away. Elli watched in horror as her father rose from the grave.   
  
Ellie screamed in her mind, 'I can't stop my own father. I don't have the strength.'  
  
*You won't have to kitten, Papa won't hurt you.* A voice in her head stated pleasantly. Elli froze for a moment before realizing whom it was in her head; if this hadn't happened before, she would be frightened out of her mind. She leaned her head back on the sarcophagus as her face contorted in pain.   
  
'Hi daddy.' She watched Angelus talking to him.   
  
*Hello tiger! Do you know what is up with this poofer? * Elli almost laughed out loud not only at the comment, but at her father's facial expressions. He knew the child was scared to death, of what he wasn't as sure.  
  
He was obviously being impatient (whether it was intentional or not.) and really didn't want to hear what ever the poof was telling him. She watched him for a few moments before answering the question.   
  
'Yes. Name Angelus, he is a vampire.'   
  
Ellie could almost see William smile before he mental answered, *Oh really luv, I didn't know.*   
  
Elli rolled her eyes before replying, 'Sorry I am really sarcastic, it is affect of being locked in a.. never mind.' The look on her Dad's face was not one of happiness, (effectively pissing off Angelus.)   
  
*Being locked where?* His tone was rash and Elli got mad at the fact he wouldn't believe her.   
  
'No where, it doesn't matter. I sorry to get you worried about nothing.' She watched William relax a little, reassured by the lie that his daughter had told.   
  
'And by the way, try keep a stoical face. Angelus is getting suspicious that something is up.' Then watching him carefully she perceived he had done just as she had told him.   
  
'Good' she said to herself, not broadcasting her thoughts as she had been doing before.   
  
She could hear William laughing in her head. *Why are you worried about me?* She didn't have this down as good as she thought she did, William thought to himself.  
  
Elli took a deep breathe before replying, 'I am worrying about you and me both.'   
  
*Why are you worrying about you and me pet.* Concern was in his mental voice even as he continued to make sarcastic comments at Angelus.   
  
Elli watched it all and weeping. She knew she had to tell him but… It would hurt him. 'I worry about because I am afraid Angelus will kill you and if not what will happen.'   
  
Then she squeezed her eyelids shut as she told him finally what worried her the most, 'I worry for myself because I have a feeling I won't live to see morning. I want to live Daddy.'   
  
Then there was silence for a few moments as William realized why her fear was so real. He could feel the demon's hunger and its want. Only killing would sate its intense hunger at this point, and there was a wanting to thieve on her fear. But he felt something else coming from it. A sense of… possession, he, it, the demon thought the girl was his. Both sides cared and loved the girl, even the hungry demon.  
  
*It won't 'urt you tiger, it cares for you too.* William said in a soothing cockney voice which he had been using previously to annoy Angelus.   
  
Elli looked out at the young brunette vampire, 'Who said I was worried about you doing what my lovely imagination is dreaming up? No, Angelus and Darla are the only ones that are causing me to stay put.'   
  
Silence for a moment then William finally asked it. *Why?*   
  
Continuing to watch the scene, 'You know and see the brunette girl vamp, Drusilla?'   
  
*Yes kind of hard not to her being my sire an' all.* Elli just rolled her eyes at the comment and tried hard not to burst out in hysterical laughter, 'Well she's gifted like me. Angelus decided to play with her, make her his…pet.'   
  
Disgust was being strongly sent William's way, and he could tell Elli wasn't done telling him everything yet. *How do you know that.*  
  
'She was talking about the future, and she... the way they treat her Papa." His little girl replied.  
  
Again William paused for a moment before replying, *So what does this have to do with you?*   
  
Elli grimaced at her father's stupidity, 'I don't want to die. I don't want to die!' Then her tears started to flow and she could help but cry out. Angelus heard and started toward the crypt.   
  
*'Bloody 'ell!!!*' Both Elli and William cried out in their heads, neither corrected each other's bad language and pronunciation.   
  
"William my boy, it looks like you are going to get some fresh meat a little earlier then planned." Angelus said as he approached the door of the crypt.,   
  
"Follow me, boy there is much for you to learn."   
  
William managed to say "I am sure there is." Out loud but in his heart he was grieving, Angelus was going to catch his daughter. He just prayed that his sire wouldn't have one of her visions that Elli had spoken of and tell Angelus that Elli was a seer... Then maybe the death would be quick.   
  
*What in the hell am I talking about? I am just going to sit here while they kill my daughter or try to make me kill my daughter? What kind of father does that make me?*   
  
Then a soft reply flowed into his head, it was meek but it held a certainty that William admired. 'I know you wouldn't papa, but Angelus would expect you to killed every last one of us, like he did. You remember the stories Grandfather told us. He's pure evil.'  
  
William, surprised at his daughter's memory, his father had died when she was seven years old.   
  
"William get in here boy and help try to find your first meal." Angelus called from inside the crypt. William braced himself as he entered the crypt, but upon getting inside he found nothing to be there but a few tombs and Angelus. No Elli was to be seen. He watched as Angelus pulled off one of the tombslabs and peered inside.   
  
"Help me boy!"   
  
Angelus bellowed, pissing William off, "I am not your boy!"   
  
Angelus wheeled around, "Now you look here boy, for that is exactly what you are. A fledgling is very easily killed."   
  
Drusilla started to complain that he didn't know anything yet, but Angelus cut her off, "Yes Dru I know, I must make sure he will obey. If he won't, then we will just have to find you a new toy to play with."   
  
Then a sound came from outside the crypt a banging noise that sounded like it was coming from halfway across the cemetery.   
  
"Looks like the prey is on the move." Angelus said smirking, "I like a little exercise before I eat anyway." He quickly exited the crypt followed by Darla and Drusilla.   
  
Drusilla turned around before she got out the door, and asked, "You coming pet?"   
  
William turned toward her and answered, "In a minute luv. I just want to try out something." Drusilla smiled sadly, she knew what it was that he was going to do. "I'm sorry luv." She said in a moment of clarity, then she left.   
  
When it was safe, William turned back toward the coffin that he had opened, "It is safe to come out now Tiger."   
  
There was a rattling sound for a moment and then it stopped. Slowly a hand emerged from the coffin, then a head with brown hair popped up.   
  
William stared at the little girl that he loved. Elli would have looked completely frighten without the look in her eyes, it was one of pain, anger, sorrow, and defiance. Then he knew what had happened. Her eyes held some memories that William had a feeling that she desperately wanted to forget.   
  
She watched as emotions rushed past his face, one of them being murderous rage. That scared her to death, she knew what it meant, she knew what he would do.  
  
"Daddy please don't, please don't. It's wrong daddy, he'll serve his time in prison. He killed somebody, he'll serve I..I'm sure of it. Please daddy please please." She was literarly begging on her knees by this time. She didn't want her father to become a monster. The look on his face wouldn't be swaded.  
  
"The..they're just ignorant. They didn't know. I swear to god. I..it was probably my fault. I..I did something wrong. I..I must have deserved it." That got her a look of anger directed at her.  
  
"You did no such thing, do you understand me. Nothing." She kept her head bowed she refused to look at the face of the man that she hurt.   
  
In a softer tone of voice, William spoke softly, "Ellie, Ellie, Eleanor Lynne look at me. Look me in the eye." She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.   
  
"This isn't your fault. I never want to hear you say such things again. It's not your fault that those… those miscreants at that party all of this happened. But trust me those bloody bastards will pay for what they did."  
  
Suddenly she understood that the belief that she had been holding on to was false, William could never stay and live in this world. Not anymore. "I love you Papa." She hugged her father fiercely, he hugged her back with the same intensity  
  
As she moved toward the entrance of the crypt, she said softly, "Will, Papa, you better get going, Angelus will come back soon." William tried to protest that she needed him. But she just ran......  
  
"He killed my daughter a day later. Somehow he found who my real family and killed my daughter." Spike said glaring at Angel.  
  
"He killed my sisters, my dear little sisters. Ripped their throats out right in front of me. My parents..." Drusilla began to cry.  
  
The Scooby gang looked them strangly, "You're vampires why should you care?"  
  
"Because we're not mindless, we fought against the evil and won. We won for a families sake." Drusilla whispered softly.  
  
"And don't try to take moral high ground. Buffy was forced to kill unruley slayers because of your council."  
  
"What? That's n..not possible." Willow cried out.  
  
"But it tis. Da council shots anyone unruley or dat stands in their way." Came Kendra's voice softly as she appeared. "Dat is how me mum get killed."  
  
"I'm sorry." Buffy said, "That's what happened to me mum too. She and me papa tried to protect me. But..." She started crying, Drusilla rushed over to the young girl, Spike wasn't far behind her.  
  
"You can't believe them," Angel cried as he regained conciousness. "They lie."  
  
"No that would have been Angelus' job wouldn't Angel?" Cordelia said as she to stepped forward from the darkness. "I heard the stories that were told about you. And I read your crimes.. You desired to be punished."  
  
"Xander you have to listen to me. They're trying to posion our minds." Angel whispered horsely. "She's under their control."  
  
Xander stared at Buffy in Spike and Dru's arms, Buffy caught his glance. "My true name is Ellania, but when I met up with Drusilla and Spike they renamed me Elizabeth, after Drusilla's little sister. Before they came around I was a hit man for a special group inside the watchers council." She looked over at Giles and gave him a sad smile.  
  
"You were right Giles originally. The council is evil, they kill the slayers that disobey them. Destory them so they can have a slayer they can control."  
  
"Buffy how could you kill..." Xander said in shock, Willow looked very frightened, "Those were other slayers, human beings."  
  
"When I was taken from my parents, they made me believe that I wasn't human, trying to desensitize me from feeling guilt. It didn't work, but they were right. I'm not human, not completely. I am a cross between the old race and the new. Human slayer and something older, yet something good, pure. But the council gained control of the half bred race I belong.... made them killers." She sighed.   
  
"It was Spike and Dru who gave me to Joyce, one of their old friends from the sixties. She had lost a child, and was willing to take care of me. But a spell placed on her to make the council believe that I was truely her child, made her believe that she was my birth mother."  
  
"She won't think that any more..." Buffy cried, Giles looked at the painstricken girl. "So I'm begging you, please help us. I can't lose any more of my family. We'll leave after it we promise, you'll never see us again."  
  
Giles looked at the others, they nodded then he swallowed. He knew he was going to regret this. "We'll do it."  
  
She looked at Angel, his head was bowed. "I was the one who hurt her, I help her."  
  
"Good because you the one that is needed to healer. Blood of the sire.." Buffy said softly, Angel nodded softly. Then it began.  
A year later  
  
It was over now. They had left America soon after Dru was healed. They could rest in peace. Angel and Dru and Spike were on better speaking terms now. His soul was permanent now, not that they ever told that it wasn't. Only Giles, Spike, Dru, and herself knew that little tidbit. Kendra was the slayer on the Hellmouth now. Elizabeth knew that she was never meant to be the slayer. It was only necessary, for the time being. But she was the greatest slayer ever, that's what they had said after they believed her to be dead.  
  
Willow, Xander, and Cordelia made her promise to write. Giles told her to call him. Ironically in those breif moments Giles and William were able to come to an understanding. It appeared Giles was one who was familar with the lose of family as well. Drusilla liked him and set him up with Joyce once she had awoken. They were now married and were going to come and visit them in New Zealand.   
  
Angel now owned his own detective agency and had promised Cordelia employment after she graduated. Willow had hooked up with the witch that Spike had set her up with, Tara was her name. And Xander had hooked up with a ex-demon, named Anya. (Buffy hadn't even bothered to ask about this one. She had a feeling that she really didn't want to know.  
  
And as for the British/American agency that had taken her when she was a child, lets just say they wouldn't be bothering anybody ever again. It was worth giving up that last bit of innoncence to finish it. No not that one, Dru and Spike would never let her do that. She had really never truely set a gas fire before.  
  
They were all free now, even Angel. And she was finally at home with people who spoke her own language!  
  
"Elizabeth, get your butt down here." Came an upper class english accent from downstairs.   
"Our guests are here."  
  
"Hold on William!"  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" Came the voice again.  
  
Buffy laughed as she finished up her memory book. Yeah it was good to be free.  
  
The end.  
A/N: If you don't like, deal cuz I think this was better then the last time I tried to end this story!   
Less rushed. Smiles. This time I'm serious this is the end. period. Hope you enjoyed the story though.   
  
A. Nightshade. 


End file.
